Mad
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Sam has been coming home late & drunk for a few weeks now, and Carly has been breathing down her neck for it. What's the deal? READ AND FIND OUT. R/R, plz. CAM. based on the song by Neyo, called "Mad". ff,cussing,violence, angst, etc.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.**

**A/N: i should have put this before i posted up the story. it takes place in the future, so they're around 21-22 .. obviously, 13 year old children cant drive, drink, or stay out past 10pm .. and THIS STORY IS A FEMMESLASH! i put that in the summary too, F/F stands for female/female .. a _girl_ COUPLE kind of thing .. so if you don't like that shit then don't read... click on that arrow pointing to the left, thats on the top left corner ..  
**

I'm sitting here staring at her, and she's sitting at the other side of the room staring at me. Anger burning in both our eyes. I want to say something, I really do, but I know if words come out of my mouth I'll start screaming and yelling. She wouldn't back down, she never does, so she'll try and out scream me; out yell me. So we're sitting here, for what seems like hours, just staring daggers at each other. The funny shit is... I don't even remember what we're fighting for. It's been such a long night, all I want to do is forget this stupid fucking fight and go to sleep with us not mad at each other.

Still in my buzzed state, I'm starting to daze off now, my gaze looking right at her, but not really. I'm thinking back to how this happened. Oh... now I remember...

_I quietly, as much as I could anyways, closed the door to my candy apple red 2008 Honda Fit and slowly, sluggishly almost, made my way to the front door of my house. I swayed a little bit this way, and a little bit that way but still managed to keep upright. I lost my footing on a crack, but still kept standing. Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much, but I couldn't help it... the drinks were on the house._

_When I finally got to the the dark brown door, I searched my pockets for my keys but couldn't find it. I scolded myself for misplacing my keys and reached up to pick a bobby-pin out of my curly blond hair. 'Thank Uncle Bobby for teaching me how to pick locks.' I quickly and efficiently bent the bobby-pin into place and unlocked the door. _

_I walked into the house and was quickly greeted with warm air. It was suffocating, especially since I was DRUNK. The warm air only made me warmer._

_I shrugged out of my big black poofy jacket and hung it on the coat rack, conveniently placed next to the front door. I locked the door and left my right hand on the door knob. Balancing on my left foot, I took off my right shoe with my left hand, then changed positions and did the same thing. I took off my socks and stumbled to the kitchen, using the walls to keep me up._

_I turned on the lights, and was blinded for a few seconds. After my vision adjusted to the bright light I searched the cabinets for Advil. When I couldn't find it I slowly made my way to the bathroom after turning the kitchen lights off. Checking in the medicine cabinet, I found what I was looking for. I opened the small white plastic bottle and took two of the pills out. I placed the bottle back in the cabinet. Using the cup on the sink, I turned the cold water on and filled the cup. I popped the pills in my mouth and took a huge gulp of water. I washed my face then made my way to the bedroom._

_I took off my clothes as quietly as I could and searched the drawers for some clean shorts and a tank top. After I got that done I slowly slid myself into the covers of my bed. I snuggled into my girlfriends warmth spooning her from behind, with my arms wrapped around her small waist._

_I was almost asleep when she spoke, causing me to jump a little._

"_Do you know what time it is?" I reluctantly lifted my head from my pillow and squinted, with one eye at the clock on the nightstand, glowing numbers in a neon green light._

"_Uhh, 1:54 AM?" I answered her, unsurely. It came out more like "one fity fo" in my drunken state._

_She turned around in my arms and made a face when I let out a slow breath._

"_You've been drinking again haven't you?" I nodded my head. "How much?" she asked._

"_Just a," I hiccuped. "just a lil'o bit." I slurred out._

"_Bullshit!" she said as she slowly pulled out of my arms. "Why are you lying for, Sam? This is why I hate it when you come home drunk. Why do you always lie when I ask you how much you've drank? I smelled the alcohol when you first entered the room! "_

_I slowly sat up in the bed and shook my head. I regretted doing that the minute it was done, the room seemed to spin around even more. I took a deep breath and swung my legs to the side of the bed. When the room stopped spinning I got up, took a step from the bed, and turned to face her._

"_Why do you always interrogate me after I've been drinkin'?" I asked her, slurring over my words. "It's like you think I've been fucking some slut!"_

_I stumbled to the light switch and turned the lights on._

_She quickly got out of the bed on her side and faced me, angrily. "Well who knows?! You've been coming home late, all drunk, for the past three weeks already! What do you expect me to think?"_

_I stared at her for a few moments. I didn't know what to say, I thought she had more trust in me than that._

"_Really, is that what you think? That I've been going out all night, FUCKING some dumb bitch?" I yelled at her, practically seething. I really thought she'd trust me enough to believe that kind of shit. "I guess since you think that, it might as well be true."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK, SAM!" she screamed at me._

"_Yeah! Since the great Carly Shay thinks that, then I'm a fucking cheater that's been fucking some girl behind her back." I yelled at her, making wild gestures with my arms._

_She picked up the clock and threw it at my head. I ducked right before it could hit me. It smashed into the wall behind me and broke into pieces. When I stood straight again, I felt the edge of a hard cover book hit me in the head. _

_That didn't help my already growing headache at all._

_I reached up to my head, where it was hit, and felt a gash with warm liquid slowly seeping out. When I pulled my arm away and into the front of my eyes, I saw blood on my finger-tips._

_I turned my attention back to Carly and stared into her eyes. I looked at her with a hurtful expression and shook my head slowly. Her face had regret written all over it. She walked half way around the bed before I put my hand out to stop her._

"_Don't..." I said to her in a raspy voice. "I don't need this shit right now." I walked to the bed and grabbed my pillow._

"_What are you doing?" she asked in a small voice._

"_I told you, I don't need this shit right now. I'm still drunk, and if we keep this shit up I'll probably end up dead." I turned around and walked out the room, slamming the door behind me._

_I dropped the pillow on our beige colored sofa and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the arm rest. Sitting with my back against the cushions, I used the towel to soak up the blood that was now slowly running down my forehead._

_I started falling in and out of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face and how angry she looked at the thought of me cheating. I guess I drifted off to sleep, when I opened my eyes I saw her sitting at the chair across from me on the other side of the coffee table. _

_She was hugging her legs to her chest and had her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes looked red and swollen as if she were crying for hours._

_I looked out the window and realized the sun was coming up, I guess I had fallen asleep for a couple hours._

"_Sam..."_

"Sam!" I jumped up from my daze and turned my attention to her. I grunted at her in response. I had a mean hangover, and my head felt like it was about to explode. "I-I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

I tilted my head to the side and looked at her. I shook my head. "No, I feel like shit. I have a fucking hang over and I have a gash in my fucking head," I snapped at her.

She visibly flinched. "I-I d-don't know what came over me, I just snapped." she stuttered.

I just sat there, with my back against the cushions and stared at her. She looked so small and helpless, something I haven't seen from her since Spencer got into that motorcycle accident that ended his life four years ago.

Four years, that's how long we've been together. It was because of his death that we're together. We both realized how short life was and told each other how we felt. We were locked up in her room, she was crying in my arms and I was crying in hers. Somehow the words came out and we've been together since.

"Please, don't leave me." she begged in a small voice.

Something hit me just then.

The cause of Spencer's death was because he was drunk.

Why didn't I think of that before?

No wonder she was always breathing down my neck about being drunk; driving home drunk.

I stood up from my seat and slowly walked towards Carly. I knelt down on my knees and took her hands in mine. I looked deep into her eyes and saw the love and passion she had for me.

"Carls. Baby, I'm so sorry." I felt tears making its way into my eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me? I can't believe I forgot how Spencer died." She flinched at his name, "I promise I won't do it anymore; drinking and driving. It's just... work has been hectic on me these last few weeks, and I needed something to help loosen me up." I explained to her.

She nodded her head. "I understand, it's just..." she paused and took in a deep breath, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably kill myself if I lost another person I loved so much. You've been in my life for so many years now, that I can't not see you in it anymore."

"I love you, too, babe." I said before I leaned in and gave her a soft, simple kiss on the lips. "You're my everything baby, without you... I'm nothing."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face in the crook of my throat. I put my arms around her waist and stood up, making her stand up with me. She quietly wept into my shoulders while I gently rubbed her back, making soothing noises, and telling her sweet nothings.

"I love you, Carly Shay." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and stared intently in my eyes.

"I love you, too, Samantha Puckett."

**A/N: This is my first CAM one shot songfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea of this story when I was listening to the Neyo CD in my brothers car on my way to Long Beach. The song's Neyo – Mad .. so if you have time, look it up on youtube or somethin' and listen to the song =) .. hopefully I got the right idea of the song into my story. Arrrrighty then, its almost four am, and I need to go to sleeep .. have class at nine today -__-**


End file.
